1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an apparatus and method for displaying data in a portable terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for displaying data in a portable terminal to control data displayed on a beam screen, particularly in an augmented reality content.
2. Description of the Related Art
A beam projector provided in a portable terminal, or a portable beam projector, is used to share information from among about 10 persons or less in a relatively small space. A presentation may be under space constraints due to the small space, and the beam projector, by its nature, is vulnerable to obstacles in its path.
At present, a beam projector is merely used to show a screen for movie watching, etc., such that a portable terminal having a beam projector function has not yet been developed and the utilization of the beam projector has been realized.
With the development of smart phones, a large number of applications using augment reality have been recently developed. At present, development of augment reality techniques mainly focus on a function of providing additional information about a currently captured image in view of cameras.
Augment reality functions such that additional information is overlaid on a currently displayed screen. There can be problems with the additional information serving as an obstacle to view what has been captured by, for example, a camera. The problem with obstacles is particularly critical with small screens such as arranged in a mobile terminal. However, due to portability and product costs, a number of problems exist in increasing physical Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) size to permit practical viewing. Moreover, for simple data representation, additional User Interface (UI) flows may be generated.